Bits
Bits are the standard form of currency used throughout Equestria in various episodes and other media. They are small, round coins made of gold or silver with an embossed rim. Various designs printed on them are visible in Three's A Crowd, in the IDW comics' ''Friends Forever'' Issue #8 story Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels, ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #26 story High Plains Ponies, and ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #28 story Root of the Problem Part 2 Flower Power, in Gameloft's mobile game, and in a deleted scene from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Silver Shill, Gladmane, "Street Rat", S06E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, "Beuford", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #24, and S05E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #4 have cutie marks of or including bits. Dollar signs are used to indicate bits in the IDW comics' ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #9 story Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #10 story Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair - Part Deux "If You Only Have a Hammer, You See Every Problem as a Nail", ''Friends Forever'' Issue #8 story Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels, and ''Friends Forever'' Issue #12 story; Filthy Rich, Upper Crust, Long Shot, Roger Silvermane, Big Shot, Summer van der Hoof, Issue 13 Unnamed Mare - Dollar Sign, and Friends Forever 16 Unnamed Filly - Veronica Lodge have cutie marks of or including dollar signs, and Stinkin' Rich and Issue 23 Unnamed Filly - Lucy van Pelt have cutie marks of or including cent signs. "Bit" is a colloquial term for certain coins, and also the term for the mouthpiece on a horse's bridle. Depiction in the series Season one Applejack explains in The Ticket Master that she wants to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with Twilight Sparkle so she can sell her apple treats and make enough bits to replace the barn's roof, Big McIntosh's plow, and Granny Smith's hip. In her vision, Berryshine buys a basket of apples for eight bits at her apple stall. This is followed up in The Best Night Ever, but only three ponies, Soarin, Rarity, and Prince Blueblood, actually buy anything, and Prince Blueblood quickly spits out the food after finding out it was "common carnival fare". In the episode Call of the Cutie, while attempting to be a successful apple salespony, Apple Bloom demands bits from Berryshine browsing the merchandise (asking for "cash or credit"), puts apples in Sweetie Drops' bag without her permission and demands bits from her, and presses Dr. Hooves into a sale. Season two In the episode The Last Roundup, Applejack offers her prize money from the rodeo in Canterlot to help fix the Ponyville town hall, which Mayor Mare presses her about before she leaves on the train. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, ponies use bits to buy cider from the Apple family. In this episode cents are also mentioned as currency. Pinkie Pie argues over the proper price of a tomato from a market salespony in Putting Your Hoof Down, and the price varies between one bit and two. Fluttershy negotiates over the price of a cherry from Crafty Crate in the same episode, and the price varies between 10 bits, 11 bits, 12 bits, and 20 bits, before finally being sold to Lemon Hearts for two bits. Season three .]] In the opening of Magic Duel, a cloaked Trixie presents a large bag full of bits to a curio shopkeeper in order to purchase the Alicorn Amulet. After seeing the money, the shopkeeper does not hesitate to sell the amulet to her despite earlier describing it as "far too dangerous". In the opening of Sleepless in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash is seen holding two bits before flying off-screen. She returns in a later shot with a drink. In Magical Mystery Cure, Fluttershy gives Cherry Berry four silver bits to fly the Twinkling Balloon to Cloudsdale; this is the only time silver bits are used in the series, and they are used in the only transaction having anything to do with Cloudsdale. Season four In Daring Don't, Dr. Caballeron steals a magical ring from Daring Do in the hopes of selling it to her greater nemesis Ahuizotl. Later in the episode, Daring Do disguises herself and attempts to "buy" the ring back from Dr. Caballeron with a large bag of bits. Dr. Caballeron initially complies to this trade before a furious Ahuizotl appears for the ring, and Caballeron drops the ring and runs away with the bag. During Glass of Water in Three's A Crowd, Discord wishes on the well from The Mysterious Mare Do Well using a bit that bears his likeness. Bits are prominently featured in Leap of Faith as Flim and Flam continuously swindle money from physically suffering ponies, selling them a fraudulent curative tonic. At the end of the episode, Applejack receives a bit from Silver Shill, in turn received from Neon Lights; this special bit is one of the key items behind unlocking the Chest of Harmony, as visually hinted later in the episode and physically confirmed in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. This bit is depicted differently from others, being a hoof-sized gold coin rather than a smaller gold piece as seen elsewhere. Season five In The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, griffons are shown to use bits as currency like ponies do, and are said to have greedily hoarded bits since ancient times. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash bring several bits with them during their visit to Griffonstone at Twilight Sparkle's recommendation that griffons always help those who share their wealth. On the train ride to Griffonstone, Pinkie wastes an entire bag full of bits on a cart of candy from a conductor. Whenever the ponies feel disappointed by the griffons' services, they are usually met with the response, "No refunds." One griffon shopkeeper in particular proves to be obsessed with bits to the point that she leaves Rainbow injured on a perilous ledge deep in a ravine when the Pegasus is unable to pay for her help, and she only offers to tell whether griffons only talk about bits in exchange for more bits. Season six In 28 Pranks Later, several ponies are seen paying for Filly Guide cookies with bits. In Viva Las Pegasus, bits are used by the customers of Gladmane's casino. In P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View). Season seven In A Royal Problem, bits appear in a dream of Flim and Flam. In Discordant Harmony, Discord materializes large amounts of bits out of thin air to pay for tea party supplies from a teashop salespony, a judgy clerk pony, and Cherry Fizzy. In The Perfect Pear, ponies are seen paying bits for both Granny Smith's apples and Grand Pear's pears. In Once Upon a Zeppelin, Iron WIll's parachute has a picture of him in a pile of bits. Season eight In Fake It 'Til You Make It, customers at Rarity For You pay bits for the clothes there. In Friendship University, Flim and Flam have an entire mountain of bits appropriated from their students. They are later forced to return all of them. Season nine In The Point of No Return, Twilight pays twenty-eight bits in late fees for an overdue library book. Other depictions In a deleted scene in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Twilight attempts to pay for her bill at the Sweet Shoppe with Equestrian bits. IDW comics Cover D of Issue #1 depicts Apple Bloom holding on to a bunch of balloons next to a sign reading, "Balloons", "2 bits", and "Will trade for Cutie Mark". Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive covers RE of Issue #5 depict Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Equestria postage stamps each denominated with the value of 5 bits. In the Issue #9 story Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, a coupon for 5 bits off is shown, and at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown, bits come up multiple times: Leadwing offers caricatures for 5 bits, Big McIntosh wins 5 bits at horseshoes at a horse shoe toss then breaks a bell and pays 10 bits, Sweet Cream Scoops offers kisses for 1 bit and has numerous gold bits behind her, and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon offer advice for 5 bits. In the Issue #10 story Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair - Part Deux "If You Only Have a Hammer, You See Every Problem as a Nail", a sign on a ball toss booth at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown reads, "Guess your weight age or sex" and "Only 1 bit!", Spike sells a custom pony figure of Big McIntosh to Big McIntosh for a small bag containing bits and has collected numerous bits and bit bags, and a cash register at Photo Finish's "De Magicks of Photography" photo stand displays "$500", and in the Issue #10 back-up A page from the scrapbook of Big Mac, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon advise Hayseed Turnip Truck for 2 bits. On the 1 million cover A, the back cover of Shining Armor's comic book depicts advertisements inviting foals to spend their bits on novelty items. In the Issue #26 story High Plains Ponies, pages 4-5. In the Issue #28 story Root of the Problem Part 2 Flower Power, page 15. In the Issue #3 story How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back, Rarity's branding of Flax Seed and Wheat Grass's "Goops for Stuff" spiritual enhancers as beauty products includes raising the price of the milk and honey bath from 4 bits to 80 bits a bottle with new, all-recycled material packaging. In the Issue #5 story, Twilight Sparkle pays a shopkeeper pony four gold bits for some produce. In the Issue #8 story Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels, page 22. Cover A of Issue #9. In the Issue #12 story, page 13. In the Issue #30 story, pages 4-5. My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 In the Issue #4 story, page 16. In the Issue #3 story, page 2. Storybooks Chapter books In Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell chapter 13, "PFF to the Rescue", Gilda the Griffon sells tickets to see Trixie for the price of three bits each. In Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare. In Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity. In Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore. In Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. In Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. In Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. In Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E.. In Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse. Software In Gameloft's mobile game, one of the currencies available is bits. They are obtainable after completing objectives, playing mini-games, producing items, and leveling up. The game's description of Rare Find mentions that "he found 20 bits on the road early this week!" Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #151 R, Two Bits, shows gold bits as in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 and attributes to Barber Groomsby the quote "Shave and a mane cut, two bits!", referencing the famous couplet "Shave and a Haircut". For the game's expansion set Absolute Discord, digital Everypony Gets One lists the quote "And you too can have a brand new Princess Twilight Sparkle, for the low, low cost of just 0 bits!" The fan-designed WeLoveFine T-shirt "Delivery!" depicts a postage stamp denominated with the value of 2 bits. Cost chart Notes References de:Bits ru:Монеты Category:Items